Balto's Demise
by Roguewolfpack2
Summary: After a series of attacks on humans Balto is named the culprit. In exile he tries to find solace in his wolf heritage leaving Nome behind in his wake.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own no Balto characters they are the owned by universal studios and amblimation.**

 **-Zodiac a grey husky. Father of Balto.**

The rain had just stopped and dissipated into a drizzle. The cruel evening breeze blew through the forest sending inexplicable chills to anything lingering down below. The wolves huddled together to keep their small litter of pups warm. The looks on their faces are priceless as they basked in the warmth and security of their pack.

The crunching sound of snow unnerved the mothers. Their ears perked up in worry. "Who goes there?" Called out a feminine voice from the pack.

"Easy now," A voice replied from the shadows. "I mean no harm." He replied with ease just meters away in the shadows.

"You're late," The she wolf sighed in desperation mixed with a hint of relief. She nuzzled his neck gently showing signs of affection. In seconds he returned the gesture. "Miss me much?" He questioned. In seconds she let out a small whine.

Small footsteps treaded from behind. Her white ears perked up in anticipation.

"Rawr," Called out a pup less than two months old. He pounced at her snow white tail. He nibbled on her tail with a smile upon his face. "how'd I do mama?"

"Very good Balto," The she-wolf spoke with enthusiasm. "Just try to be as silent as possible you don't want to alert your prey of your presence."

In seconds she turned her attention to the grey husky. "Son go play with your brothers." She called out in a huff. Instantly the young pup did as he was told.

He lowered his head knowing something was wrong in his mother's demeanor. In seconds he forgot about the dilemma once he had reached his fellow pups.

The grey husky flattened his ears knowing of what's to come. She paced herself around the husky. "Are you trying to get our sons killed?" She whispered almost inaudible.

"Hey he's just like any other husky." Replied the husky with a glimmer of hope radiant in his eyes.

The white she-wolf shook her head in defiance. "Zodiac," She started uneasy, "you know what he is." she trailed off uneasy as she turned to look back at her pup playing with the others.

"I know," Continued the husky, "I just want him to understand that humans are no threat."

The white wolf gasped taken aback. "They hunt us for a living Zac." The white wolf countered with tears in her eyes. "My kind hunts for a living yet humans like your owner hunt us down by the dozens like beasts."

He growled at the idea of his owner being called a merciless killer. "He hunts prey not predators Aniu." Zodiac trailed off in annoyance. "He saved me years ago half way across the world. I've seen what he does and a killer of wolves is what he is not."

"How long will it be before you believe that lie?" She retorted baring her teeth in a stance ready to pounce.

She locked eyes with him her blue ones intimidating his amber colored ones. His skin grew hot.

She furrowed a brow as she heard panting off in the distance. She narrowed her eyes at Zodiac. She sniffed the air only to smell what she was dreading. Humans! She thought.

She let off a vicious howl like no other. Zodiac never heard of this one before. Though he never understood howls this once emitted primal fear deep into his senses.

"Zodiac!" Shouted a deep english like voice. "Hunters are just over the slope." Barked an old Saint Bernard.

Barking can be heard off in the distance.

"You've lead them right to us!" Shouted a wolf from the pack. She picked up two pups by the scruff of their necks. "Hurry Aniu leave him be." She said in a hurry and she scurried off into the darkness.

Without warning the husky was pinned down by a rather large wolf. "What did you do?" He snarled with death in his eyes. "I told you to stay away you domesticated traitor." He yelped in pain followed by a gunshot.

In a blink of an eye he collapsed to the floor. The way his yellow eyes pleaded for help is utter torture. "Finish it." His slurred voice pleaded to his sister.

His crystal yellow eyes began to drown in a whirlpool of darkness. She lowered herself into a protective curl into the deceased. He turned to look at her in sorrow. "He's gone," He whispered, "we gotta get out of here."

The rapid sounds of footsteps echoed from behind. He made a mad dash towards the lone pup lost in the confusion.

"Come on Balto," He cried out, "I got you son." He said in a comforting tone as he nipped the back of his neck.

The alarming voice of Zodiac broke her from her trance. "Run you fool!" Called out the old Saint Bernard.

Without hesitation she made a mad dash toward the treeline where he and the others took.

"Don't look back." Zodiac called out as the pup closed his eyes in fear. Defying his own order he peered over his shoulder seeing a muzzle flash.

He pushed the mighty she wolf to the side hearing the gun go off. The splashes of approaching footsteps followed suit in a rhythm. His vision became blurred. Aniu got the sudden urge to look back but she denied it. Feeling his glare she felt uneasy. A sudden warm fuzzy feeling embraced her insides. _Whatever you do, don't look back Aniu. Thought Zodiac as he neared a river._

" _Take a deep breath Balto," His mother ordered as they hurriedly crossed a river._

" _Keep your head above water." Ordered Doc the Saint Bernard._

 _Within seconds they made it across the river losing their scents along the way. She peered back seeing a pack of dogs laying waste to her fallen brother._

 _The way they bit and torn into his coat seemed unfathomable. "Wild beasts," She retorted under her breath._

" _Annie I'm so sorry." He trailed off wholeheartedly._

" _None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" She snarled with rage evident in her demeanor._

" _I never want to see you again." She barked in frustration. "Stay away from the pack and most importantly my sons."She announced full of hate._

 _He let out a low pitched whine. He nuzzled the young pup's coat as he blinked back tears. "I'll see ya around kiddo." He informed softly as he walked by Aniu. "Say goodbye to your brothers for me." He struggled to say._

 _She flicked his face with her tail in anger. He lowered his head defeatingly as he past them. Simple breathing became hard labored breaths_

" _Where's he going mama?" Questioned the young pup. He cocked his head awaiting an answer._

" _Far away to look for food Balto." She cooed nuzzling the pup with tears in her eyes. "So you can grow big and strong." She replied with a half hearted smile._

" _Does that mean I finally get to eat solids?" He questioned as he laid near a tree._

 _Zodiac's breathing became rampant as he whined looking toward the riverbed._

" _Yes now go play with your brothers while I talk to your father." She responded with a weakened smile. He scampered off in the distance to the remaining pack members._

He closed his eyes as tightly as he could; almost as if they'd rip open at any moment. Their words becoming incoherent he panicked. Feeling to numb to speak he accepted defeat.

 _A hot burning sensation struck him in his chest. The final effects of adrenaline wore off. A wave of heat and cold overtook him whole. He let out a loud whimper._

" _Zac!" Doc shouted in alarm as Zodiac fell into the river's shallow edges. Aniu's head spun at the sign of distress. She felt giddy as if she might faint._

He opened his eyes locking onto her blue ones. Slowly a dark haze began to cloud his vision. He blinked twice seeing their forms drifting away in this horrid sea of darkness. She saw him take his last breath closing his eyes for the final time.

She nudged him with her paw in a panic. Please wake up. She pleaded mentally. She let out a whine as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"He's gone," Doc muttered to himself as he choked down a sob.

She let out a howl like no other. The old Saint Bernard needed no translation for he knew what it meant. Heart break."I'm so sorry." She whispered in agonizing pain.

"Shot by his fellow man." Doc whispered as he shook off Zodiacs collar drenched in blood.

"Wake up," She ordered as she nuzzled him in a fools attempt to bring him back.

"Wake up." She demanded as she continued to nudge the body in vain. Her vision became a blur. Almost as if it were a dream more or less a nightmare.

Her eyes suddenly flew open. The blinding light laid a tax upon her vision. She groggily took in her surroundings slowly. "What the hell?" She questioned resentfully as she laid by a dakota fore hole.

"Morning to you to," The grey husky spat back playfully. He nuzzled her neck with utmost affection. "had that dream again?" He questioned with caution averting his eyes to his owner not far off in the distance.

The white wolf sighed in exasperation. She lowered her head in fear with her ears flattened. "Yeah," She trailed off with sorrow evident in her voice.

"Well nothing's set in stone." He called out trotting around his bearded owner in a playful manner.

"Easy boy," The owner cooed with a smile. "don't want to let your guard down around these neck of the woods."

He sat there listening silently to the howl of the wind. He motioned the husky back to the wolf. He grabbed his springfield rifle cautiously.

The very movement chilled her to her core. She bared her teeth at the site of the gun. She lowered her body ready to strike. The way her ears pulled back made her companion shiver.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a whimper. She didn't care for his words. A false sense of security enveloped them both. The snap of a twig caused her to lose her cool.

Instantly he turned around with rifle in hand firing off a deafening round. A loud whimper rung through the air. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but felt nothing.

The scarlet color stained the snow beneath them. She opened her eyes feeling Zodiacs snout sniff and nudge her awake.

She looked back seeing a black alaskan malamute struggling to breath. He collapsed to the ground with a thud. The dog nearly fell upon the white wolf as she inched herself away. "Cobalt?" Zodiac questioned with disgust.

He bared his teeth ready to put an end to a former friend. The malamute whimpered in pain. He blinked back tears accepting his fate.

"Damn dog," He muttered to himself as he cycled another round. "send anymore I'll start making them into pelts ya hear?" he shouted in rage. Zodiac broke out of his stance returning to the wolf of sizeable stature.

In a moments notice he disappeared into the forest. He let out a whistle signaling his departure.

"Let's get a move on," Zodiac spoke as he nudged her on all fours. "He'll never hurt us nor will his group." The husky reassured quickly.

"And how do you know that? She questioned curiously while letting her skepticism show.

"I survived the great war with him." He explained uneasy. Just the way he said it made his fur stand on end.

She cocked her head questionably as they strutted behind his owner. "It's like packs of wolves," he explained with caution as he himself were talking to one. "but with humans. Many packs fought in it but only a few emerged victorious. Hundreds of thousands dead in the aftermath.."

He broke away from her catching up to his owner. He let out a whimper as he brushed against his owners thigh.

"Don't worry boy," He cooed, you'll be with your pups sooner than ya think." he reassured as looked back to the straggling wolf. "Still don't trust me?" he questioned the shy she wolf.

She flattened her ears with her tail between her hind legs. She let out a whine looking at the ground dejectedly. Silence followed suit. It must have been hours till they stopped near a stream for a much needed break.

Zodiac stretched backward popping every bone in his body. The calming sound of natural water soothed their senses. "Ok son t-" A voice called out off in the distance. Only to be stopped by a horrible screech.

"Wheres the voice coming from?" The she wolf whispered as she peered up into the trees.

"Ok s-" Said the voice calmly as ever. "Awwwwkkkeeeeee," came the response. "Ok son today we're going t-" Said the voice as quickly as possible. "AWWKKKK." Came the reply more thoroughly annoying.

"Son you're gonna have t-" Said the adult voice. "AWWWKWKKKKKKK."

She narrowed her eyes seeing a farily large nest up above. There sat a bald eagle with his feathered hatchling. Although he didn"t seem hungry he stripped the flesh off a freshly caught salmon. His eyes were bulging from the headache as he sat there in silence.

Suddenly quiet the hatching tried the flesh on his own. "Oh thank bird jesus." Said the eagle basking in the silence. "Whatever that means."

 **Note: Any questions reguarding the fic please click my profile for additional information. Anonymous reviews are accepted leave one if you'd like too. Any suggestions review or PM directly. A** **so idk if i wrote descriptive enough for you the readers to imagine it while reading. I left a toxic fandom that hated story filler. I'll more than likely rewrite it a bit in a days time.**


	2. The End of the Beginning

**Note: Foul language ahead. Aniu had a nightmare. A certain Alaskan Malamute got shot. :O Writing transitions is a bit tricky thanks to a former English professor of mine being mean :( let alone a fandom I left last year. So my apologies. -An artistic student welder. :3**

"I need a drink," muttered the owner. He peered over the evening horizon seeing a settlement not to far off in the distance. "Nome." He whispered under his breath. He slung his rifle to his back to pose no harm to the townsfolk.

He turned to look at his husky with a smile. "We've made it boy." He gingerly whispered. Zodiac slowed down ending his trek at the treeline. The smell of smoked meats churned his hunger. He had sensed the feeling of abandonment.

He peered behind seeing the wolf off in the distance lying beneath a tree. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Tired and feeling alone she let out a whimper. "What's wrong?" The husky asked lowering his head along the way.

She avoided any form of contact as she let out a huff. He tried to nuzzle her but she curled into a ball seeking comfort on her own. "You miss them don't you?" He questioned with a whimper. She nodded her head against her fur.

"I'll go into town and look for his people." Zodiac spoke causing her ears to perk up. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to his owner. The husky whizzed past teams of dogs with their mushers.

He sniffed the air smelling something familiar. He wagged to tail as he made up close to what seemed to be a bar. Zodiac looked around only to see his owner to be sat with a familiar face.

He whimpered at the door scratching at the very barrier between him and his happiness. "Go on, get outta here mutt." Shouted a man dressed as a musher.

He kicked the husky without warning earning gasps from passersby along the way. The pain was radiant in his chest as he yelped in pain.

The musher turned around only to be met with cold steel pressed against his cheek. "Easy now." The owner ordered cautiously as he lifted his finger of the trigger of his revolver. "I suggest you leave." He spoke with a grim line upon his lips.

The musher slowly inched himself away. "God damn coward." Zodiacs owner said as he watched the musher high tail it out of the block.

He made his way over to a table with a gentleman huddled over his beer. He was about six feet tall and built rock solid. "Nice to see you too John." The man spoke with a solemn smile.

"Damn it Mitch it's rather a curse to see you." He joked, "you're about as ugly as sin." he informed with a smile ordering a shot a whiskey along the line. "They kept the picture." He said softly as he peered across the bar.

The time seemed to blur as they sat there in silence. Men as tough as nails surrounded their table. Men who hadn't learnt the respect from their fellow man.

They bumped the two trying to trigger a reaction. Mitch just turned to look at those causing a nuisance and returned to his beer. He tried to ignore them.

Then it happened. One shoved him from his right side. He looked over grabbing the instigator by the back of the head smashing his skull into the edge of the table. He looked over at the other four never leaving his seat. He dropped to the floor in a small pool of blood.

He sighed heavily trying to control his rage "The uprising is happening and they need volunteers that speak Russian." Mitch informed lowly as he sipped what was left of his lager. "How's it going Zodiac?" Mitch as playfully as he rubbed him behind his ears releasing euphoric endorphins.

"The reds are taking over." He continued softly. "Up to you if you want to answer the call." Zodiac peered into the human's eyes with questions gleaming from his stare.

He let out a whistle and out coming running three pups from behind the bar keeps counter. "Smart dog of yours." Mitch commented rather intrigued with his intelligence.

"What about the rest of the guys?" John asked as he drank his shot. He peered around looking for familiar faces but to no avail he had found none.

"They're leaving tonight in an hour to join the white army." He said standing up ready to leave. "Men like us with no wives nor children have nothing to lose." He informed with a soft smile laugh. "Mountain men." He chuckled as picked up two pups as white as snow.

"Count me in," John spoke with honor in his voice as he reached for Balto as grey as ash. "We'll be back within a year." Mitch spoke knowingly. As they stood up leaving the bar. "If you ever as much touch my fucking dogs again I'll rape you that knife of yours." He spoke to the troublesome musher as they rounded a corner. "Looks like the one I shot in the forest."

"Where are they going this time." Zodiac muttered to himself as he followed them down the coastline.

"Have you spoken to your brother yet?" Mitch asked curiously setting down the pups to the ground. John sighed at his question. The feeling of dread and fear washed over him.

"No," He started as he let the pup go. "last I heard he had a daughter with her. As far as he knows I died in Europe." He replied in a solemn tone.

Zodiac howled staring at the sea of stars emitting their radiant shine. Although he had no clue what it meant he felt proud to be a canine. He perched himself upon an old fishing trawler that lay long forgotten.

The pups nibbled on his ears and tails as he stared away into oblivion. "Staring at the diamonds in the sky? I see." The wolf questioned playfully as she laid her head into his furry chest.

"What are you hiding from me?" The white she wolf questioned in sorrow. "I can sense your fear, you're scared." She whined as she felt his heartbeat skyrocket to that of a hummingbird.

"My owners leaving me and I wanna follow him." He lamented in fear of her answer. His ears flattened submissively at her growl.

"I left my pack you." She growled in anger pinning him to the ground. "What am I supposed to do if you don't come back." She whimpered in fear as she saw more men arriving by the dozens.

By the looks of it they were getting ready to leave. She struggled at the idea of him being gone. Being a lone wolf meant four times the risk during a hunt.

"Let's get a move on men!" Shouted a familiar voice near the docks.

"I got to go." Zodiac whispered as he nuzzled her neck only to get a growl in response. She sighed at the naive husky.

Knowing if his countless stories were true about human beings waging war upon each it would be the last she saw of him.

"Balto, Zeus, Rosco we're leaving." She cooed leaving the husky to his thoughts. The pups cocked their heads in confusion.

"Goodbye little ones." He whispered to himself as Balto nuzzled himself against the husky.

A howl ripped through the air sending shivers down the spines of man. The grey husky watched their slowly disappearing forms merge with the shadows.

She reached the treeline. Upon turning back his silhouette had merged with the crowd of men. Until we meet again. She thought in pain.

It must've been hours seeing his departure. Her stomach growled at her in offense of her transgression. Hunger.

Upon the sight of her pups paws covered in frost and ice splinters she called it a day. She laid to rest under a rock with some protection from the elements.

She curled herself with her back to open in an effort to protect her spawn. "Whens dad coming back?" Questioned Zeus a pup with crystal yellow eyes.

"Soon." She answered while gently living their feet in an effort to warm them up. They snuggled their faces deep into her coat. Tears that were frosted became evident in their eyes.

Please hurry back. She mentally pleaded as she looked up at the partially visible moon. "You'll be gone for many moons." She said softly with whimper.

 **Note: Next two chapters kicks off the main story. Just wanted a background story. Some chapters will be bouncing around between their "teen years" to adult age. I'll try to keep notes down to a minimum. After every chapter or so check my profille for additional news/notes.-RWP2**


	3. First Encounters

**Balto and Jenna's age is around 5-7 months old thus beginning their first encounter. For further information check my profile for answers and news.**

The juvenile wolf pup laid upon a large rock overlooking the valley below. Immersed in fantasy dreams of his father he ignored the tell tale signs of his mother standing mere inches behind him.

She took a deep breath as she laid a freshly killed fawn upon the rock. He had barely eaten any meals since his father had left to a mysterious land. "Balto you need to eat." She cautioned lightly.

He huffed turning to look at her with hope flickering in his eyes. "He has to come back. I'm not a wolf." He whispered with tears streaming down his eyes. The young wolf pup peered down below stealing glances from his brothers playing in a stream.

Much to her dismay he looked more dog than wolf. His brothers had inherited blue and yellow eyes similar to crystals. During the cold months he had to remain snuggled against his mother to remain warm due to the lack of a proper coat.

"Why don't I look like them? He asked confused in a heartbroken tone. The more he had thought about it the more he had felt like an outcast. In daring moments alone his brothers would chastise him for not looking wild enough.

She took a deep breath unsure what to say. "Balto honey," She spoke laying upon her spawn. "you're more wolf that you'll ever know. You see these paws." She questioned in a soothing tone. "They're great for running long distances and pouncing on prey."

He lowered his ears disheartened at a smell in the air. Balto whimpered at the burning stare he felt in the side of his head. The mighty wolf perked her ears sensing an off putting smell in the trees.

She pulled back her snout in a vicious display that may even scare John. "Balto get behind me." She snarled showing no sign of fear or compassion. Her fur stood up on end. Upon seeing their mother in a state of must Zeus and Roscoe bolted to the treeline near the banks of the stream.

"What do you want Daku," Aniu questioned with disgust. Balto flattened his ears and tucked his tail between his legs upon seeing a massive white wolf with a yellow eye in the left and blue in the other.

Balto trembled as the wolf neared him. He sniffed the wolf pup. He let out a whine inching himself away. His evasiveness aroused his curiosity.

"Part dog? He questioned with a smirk. He locked eyes with the pup. To his surprise Balto looked around freely with his ears perked high unafraid any longer.

"Future alpha I see?" The white wolf sneered at the threat of insubordination. He felt his status as Alpha diminishing. All caused by a pup. He thought as he eyed Balto's mother. Who was none too kind at his presence.

He jumped off the rock running into the forest. Everything around him went to a blur. The soft feminine whimpers echoed away.

Fear run rampant in his veins at the silence. "Where'd she go?" He whispered in awe. He gazed upon the trees and shrubs awaiting another sign.

Minutes seemingly turned into hours as he stood there in the lul. He turned away heading back to his mother. Right there and then he heard a snap of a twig.

His ears flicked up angling them at the sound. Instantly he made a mad dash passing his brothers shivering in fright near two wolves.

His eyes shot open at the scene. There lay a red husky juvenile pup pinned by a wolf. She tightly held her eyes closed dreading what's to come.

He snapped at her only to miss her by nanometers. Confused over the grey blur that knocked him over he came face to face with the juvenile wolf pup.

"Careful where you tread young one." He informed wisely with a smirk. Unhindered by this wise wolf he stood his ground.

He circled the pup for weak links in his demeanor. He pounced at Balto latching onto a forepaw. The young wolf snarled at his elder with death in his eyes.

In seconds he let his grip go seeing a white and black wolves near the trees. They bared their teeth revealing the sharpest teeth he had ever seen that even a knifemaker would envy.

He lowered his head and flattened his ears slowly backing away. The red husky turned her head watching the black wolf shift from the color black to grey then white. She gasped as they vanished into the trees.

"Ar- are you okay?" Balto questioned the husky not feeling the pain settle in. She trembled at the sight of his wound. "I'm Balto son of Aniu and Zodiac." He announced with a smile.

"I- I'm Jenna," The husky replied timidly with her ears folded back. He approached her only to fall on her lower body.

Balto winced at the pain and the feeling of being wet under his jaw and neck. "Blood?" He muttered clueless to himself just as she kicked him off. She shoved her paw in his face in offense of the unwarranted contact.

"Oh no," He said thoroughly alarmed. "you're not hurt are you?" he questioned sadly as he cocked his head to the side.

"No I'm just fine." The husky snapped back as she shook off the dust and dirt from her coat. "It- its nothing." She spoke as she circled around him unscathed. He looked on at her peculiar behavior. "You're acting kinda weird." He commented with a grin and tear filled eyes.

Why am I circling him? She thought in a hurry only to come to an abrupt stop. "Right umm- I'm just trying to encourage you to walk.." She trailed off unsure what to say to this stranger. Unaware she unconsciously courted him.

"Balto!" His mother cried out in the distance. It was soon followed by a howl. His ears perked up unsure what to do. "Are you lost?" He asked quickly in an anxious way.

She nodded hesitantly upon hearing the howl of a wolf. "Quick help me up." He squeaked in a hurry before looking back in fear.

She nudged up with her snout whimpering in fear of what's to come. "Take me to the stream." He ordered in pain.

Slowly but surely the two had walked for what seemed like hours in their feeble minds. He panted at the sound of steady water flowing nearby.

"We have to lose out scents." He informed to an unwilling Jenna. She shook head in defiance. The uneasy feeling of being watching from the foliage unnerved them both. "Okay I'm in." She desperately said as she heard a growl from the forest.

They splashed around in the freezing stream glancing around in all directions for a threat.

His heart churned in fear. He looked around trying to find the source of his contempt. The beating of his heart pounded in his ears. "Run!" Jenna shouted as she jumped further downstream.

He bolted after her running in fear of being alone. Never had he felt a connection so strong and vibrant. He smiled at her running in fear for no reason at all.

It must have been hours as they reached a rocky quarry with a pond within it. Nightfall soon approached.

She turned to look at her newfound friend. "It's getting late." She obviously said aloud taking in the start of dusk. She shivered and whimpered in the unforgiving cold.

"Come on," Balto whispered gently despite the freezing temperatures. He lead to a small cave barely enough room for one.

She laid inside burying her face in his slightly thicker coat of fur. He shivered relentlessly as he blocked most of the breeze.

"How'd you get lost?" Balto asked stiffening his body from the sheer cold. She let out a whine while her stomach grumbled. "You're hungry." He said almost inaudible.

He sat there in silence suffering for the one that gave him hope. An hour or two must've past as she was now asleep. Balto slowly but steadily broke away from her embrace.

He watched as she pouted at the sudden loss of contact. He couldn't help but smile. Right. He thought. What do dogs eat? He wondered as he walked away from her..

Hours have gone by as she shivered relentlessly. The foreign pain settled deep into her bones. She whined in pain only to be shook out of it by a fairly sizeable steaming piece of meat laid out in front of her.

The overpowering aroma hit her senses. She wagged her tail at the gifted scent of seasoned deer meat. Jenna looked around only to see Balto whining in pain meters away. He hoped the wind drowned out his sorrows.

She quickly nuzzled him causing him to flinch at the sudden touch. "Thank you Balto." She said shivering quickly retreating to the cave.

"Your welcome Jenna. I knew you wouldn't eat wabbits." He spoke with a swollen tongue obviously burnt from his gesture of food.

He watched her sink her teeth deep into the juicy meat. Balto allowed himself to collapse as he watched her in awe.

She blushed unbeknownst to him due to her fur. She cocked her head to one side in a mix of confusion and embarrassment.

Like a majestic bird he watched her strip the flesh from bone. Hit with cupid's arrow he had fallen in love. He sighed at knowing what he couldn't have.

Who wants to be with a half-breed. He thought negatively to himself. I'm sure she knows I'm half wolf..

"Where you from?" He questioned in awe watching her eat from start to finish. "Nome." Came the response almost in a whimper.

"My owner John lived there." He fibbed with a knowing face. "I can lead you back." He said uneasy with the fear of being denied hung over him.

She perked her ears with joy as she rose to nuzzle him. "Thank you Balto." Jenna spoke with a timid smile. "Who's your owner?" She questioned laying her body onto his in an effort to keep him warm.

"John." He spoke shortly, " He went off to fight a threat somewhere far from here." Balto spoke as he began to fall asleep. "Get some rest Jenna we leave at dawn." She nodded against him as she watched him doze asleep.

The night had passed fairly quickly. He opened his eyes only to find his light brown ones locked with her amber ones. He tried to ignore he only for her to nudge it fully awake.

"What?" He asked rather annoyed by the lack of sleep. "Is it dawn already?" He asked yawning himself to a more alert stage.

"Shush," Jenna commanded in a whisper. To his relief she wasn't troubled by his way of being direct. She perked her ears as did he.

A sound of something being scraped against the rocky walls. He peered over his body only to see faint figures walking away.

The way the scraping sound emanated from the darkness. Theirs eyes narrowed at the intensity of the sound. It was almost as if the originator wanted to ensure his audience was paying attention.

A silhouette of what looked like to be a fairly large dog. He seemed lost and disoriented. They watched him disappear into the darkness of the forest.

"Maybe he can help?" Jenna spoke excitedly ready to leave. "I don't," replied Balto in uncertainty. "he's walking the wrong way to the settlement."

She furrowed a brow in contest. "You're lying." She growled revealing her teeth. The cold and wilderness had finally hit its peak. The husky couldn't brave the elements any longer.

"He's heading East." The wolf pup announced to a rather pissed off husky.

"How do you know?" She questioned him in a mocking tone.

"The sun rises in the East and sets in the West." He replied in fear of being alone. Balto moved offering her the chance.

"Right," She said calmly in an apologetic tone. "Let's get a move on." She declared

 **Note: Chapters will begin to be longer after the end of this chapter. Updates maybe limited to one update a week, two if I'm lucky. -RWP2**


	4. The Return

Balto had lead the way as he braved the Alaskan bush. He perked his ears feeling a presence off in the trees.

"What is it?" Jenna questioned cautiously as she peered around their surroundings. He smelled an off putting scent unable to identify it.

"It's nothing," The juvenile muttered to her with a flirtatious smile. He slowed his pace matching his speed with hers.

"Hehe," He chuckled in awe taking in her natural beauty. He perked his ears hearing her heartbeat fasten. The smell of nervousness radiated from her coat.

She turned her head slightly seeing and feeling his gaze. Jenna smiled in return. She couldn't help herself stealing glances from the corner of her eye.

Most juveniles in Nome had thick fluffy coats hiding their features from prying eyes. The way he took charge made her swoon in delight. Just his sense of direction alone caused a sense of security flutter within her.

There really wasn't much to look at. Ever since his father left he had barely eaten anything. It was just the way he took charge of situations sent her over the edge.

Jenna knew that once he would hit his prime he would be unstoppable. Most of the dogs in Nome were pretentious characters. All had fallen for Jenna but none would be brave enough to come face to face with the wild ones.

She was the epitome of fine design that even the golden ratio would envy. The orange hued rays beamed through the trees. She wished it had arrived sooner from the clouded skies above.

"Nome," Jenna whispered to herself wagging her tail. He closed his eyes leaning up against the thick bark of a tree. Breathing in the last bit of his long day he smiled. It was worth it. He thought as he watched her glimmer with joy.

"It's beautiful." She lamented with a smile. He managed a chuckle as he watched the orange glow from the clouds matching the sunset before him. "Yeah beautiful." He replied with a warm smile just as she locked eyes meeting his gaze.

The sun was hanging low and weak yet it was so strong.

She brushed her snout against his neck affectionately. "Farewell." He whispered in pain as he pulled away from her affection.

"You're leaving?" She questioned in concern while her voice trembled. "You just got here." She called out from afar.

"I can't be with you." He turned facing her glare. She narrowed her eyes at him in fear of what's to come. "Why not?" She said beckoning with hope as she cut off his route.

"It's not like you're a wolf." She said playfully with smirk and posture ready to pounce. He lowered his in defeat. Balto let out a sigh lowering his ears to his coat.

She strutted away carefully fearing his demeanor maybe true. "I- I.. I have to go." Jenna struggled to say as she made a hasty retreat.

A wolf? Her mind screamed in disarray. What was I thinking. All the signs were there! Her mind mentally scolded herself.

She ran far from the edge of the forest as fast as she can go. Small shrubs and trees blurred by. Jenna slowed down as she felt a safe distance was put between them.

In seconds she saw his form disappear into the trees. "Thank you." Jenna whispered to the edge of where he stood. She tried to forget him. Stories from a local Alaskan Malamute chilled her to her core. "Maybe Steele is wrong?" She whispered.

She sighed while her mind wandered back to Balto. The stench of guilt and misery made its way into her senses. She stumbled upon her owner's home.

She let out a whine as he clawed at the door. In seconds her owner greeted her with a smile and ushered her in.

It must have been hours with the encounter of the wolf. Jenna had found herself staring out the window. She struggled to make any sense of it. "How could he be so -so compassionate." She whispered in awe.

The sound of a knock at the door broke her from trance. Who could that be? She wandered around the warm home.

In a moments notice she came face to face with a bearded fellow dressed in the finest furs the Alaskan bush had to offer.

His face was bloodied and bruised. Just from the appearance and limping form signified the third degree. Torture. The dark circles surrounding his sockets made him seem like he had just walked off death's doorstep.

She let out a growl locking eyes with his green ones. "Is that one of Zodiac's? James?" He commented with a smile calling over Jenna with a motion of his hand. A low growl ruptured from her throat and mouth.

"Easy Jenna," her owner soothed with a gentle stroke of her fur. I guess you're okay but I'm watching you. She thought watching attentively a few feet away. "no John was always going on about Siberian Huskies so I got one." He chuckled taking a seat in the dining room.

"So what brings you here Mitch." He asked slipping into some boots. The redhead sighed at the task at hand.

"John's missing," He spoke softly as his voice nearly broke. He refused a seat as he struggled to stand. "We volunteered joining the white army. The tsars are gone. Russia is in a state of disarray."

He nodded at his information clenching a fist. "And his dog?" He questioned off handedly changing the main subject. "He loved that mongrel more than anything in the world." He asked with his voice breaking.

"Waiting in the cold." The ginger spoke as he reached into his coat. "Here he wanted me to give you this." He spoke softly as he retrieved a ushanka. "I'm thirsty let's go to the bar." Mitch proposed to a nodding James as he eyed the hat.

In a moments notice they exited the home with Jenna in tow. There she saw an older husky with scars on his snout and chest. "A musher's hat?" He questioned with a broken smile as they trekked the town.

He wagged his tail at the sight of James. He looked much like John besides the smaller beard. Just the sound of his voice commanded respect.

She tried not to look at his scars knowing he had been in hell. Jenna stole glances each time he winced in pain every couple of feet.

"You don't have keep stealing glances." The scarred husky stated offhandedly in pain. Her face reddened under her fur at his straight forwardness.

Zodiac questioned with a somber smile. He nuzzled her gently picking his scent. "I see you met one of my sons."

Just those words alone chilled her to her core. "Balto?" She questioned with a furrowed brow.

Zodiac nodded in return. "He's a wolf how ca-"

"Part wolf," He interrupted in pain, "part husky like you and me." He reassured softly as he stopped at the bar's entrance. "And I expect you to treat him the same as any other dog."

"Come on now Jenna," James said aloud holding the door to the bar. "you too Zodiac." he stated with a soft smile.

The two sat down in the middle of the bar. "I heard you did a number on one of the mushers." James questioned with a chuckle.

Mitch nodded locking eyes with James' brown ones. "He had it coming." Mitch stated offhandedly as he ordered a beer. "You fuck with a dog of war you fuck with me."

"Why are there pictures of John and you around the bar." James asked as he drank a shot of scotch.

"The pictures of these lads are of servicemen that never came back." The redhead spoke almost inaudibly. "They take your picture down and give you a free bottle of your choice of poison when you return." He spoke eyeing the grey husky. "Most of these men didn't make it back."

"I'm going back in a month's times." Mitch spoke breaking the silence. "What happened?" He questioned with intrigue.

"He was working with British intelligence. C'était moche." Mitch said softly as he stared down at the empty bottle. James arched a brow at the latter.

"It was ugly." Came the reply knowing he didn't speak a lick of french. "He went looking for the trinity."

 _flashback_

He looked at the caved in door in fear. Shadows on the opposite walls inched closer and closer.

He gulped away the fear forming in his throat. He turned to look at his companion clutching at a gut wound with a pistol in hand. He felt for his cavalry sword at his hip.

"This is it," He whispered in a British accent as the ginger raised his gun at the englishman. "get ready." He shuddered as he raised two pistols at once. One pointed at the door and the other at the bleeding redhead.

In case of danger of being captured the two would shoot each other when possible because Christianity forbade suicide.

"Shoot the first bastard that comes through that door." The bearded redhead said with gritted teeth as he withered in pain.

Fear became constant in the room. The unknown's footsteps echoed lightly in the hall.

He gripped the gun tighter than before awaiting the shadows true form. Was this shadow friend or foe?

He prepared himself to kill whoever lurked around the corner. "Bring it ya bloody bastard." The englishman shouted knowing this is the end.

He looked back to the ginger. His face seemed to evade all hope. His green eyes held back tears as he nodded his head.

He looked around skeptically listening for a response.

"Huxley is that you ya fucker?" A familiar American voice called out. To his surprise he found John bloodied and bruised. He lowered his rifle chuckling at the chances.

Most of his face had shrapnel and grit lodged into his skin. "Jesus Christ," John exclaimed as he handed his rifle to Huxley. "Mitch you alright?" He questioned with utmost concern.

He turned to look at John in disdain. "We were about to off each other like the union soldiers did against the apaches."

"Can you move?" John asked quickly, "No." Came the reply followed by grunts as John tightened the tourniquets on his leg and arm.

Huxley watched as he grabbed Mitch's arm and ushered him up. "We got to go, come on." He steadied the unwilling ginger.

"Fucking John." Mitch heaved through labored breaths. "The whites didn't come by for pickup."

"There was a dispute between staff and the white fucks about how to evacuate the city." John informed as he exited the room.

Mitch nodded against a weakened John. "If you can identify them forward it to command."

Huxley nodded as he cleared the hallway of obstructions. "One of my guys got lit up by Paradigm." John informed quickly with a saddened face.

"We got to get out fast." John reassured gently as he let out a whistle. In seconds Zodiac appeared his fur matted with blood. "Make sure he gets out safe." He stated flatly with a stern look in his eyes as he eyed Huxley and Mitch.

The two nodded quickly as Zodiac looked around nervously at his owner John. "This contains a list of targets in the states and abroad." He informed tieing a pack to the grey husky.

They looked around at each other in disbelief of the carnage surrounding them.

In the night sky he could see columns of fire. He shouted words of encouragement to the two.

They past bodies emitting smoke and flames. Some men laid there withering in pain. Nothing could be done for them at this point. Further down the street they saw a male responsible for the smoldering carnage.

"John?" Mitch asked curiously worried. He turned expectantly to his bearded friend. He squeezed of rounds. Missing the enemy entirely.

"Bad barrel." Huxley whispered. "Must of been damaged in the explosion." John replied with a stoic look on his face.

In seconds he produced a fire of yellow and orange. It roared out to them in a blink of an eye. They watched intently stricken by the awe of the wall of fire.

The heat began to take its toll. Their skin and hair began to burn from this man made inferno. Just the smell of fuel alone was sickening.

"Run you fucking yanks!" Huxley shouted out in the distance. "Don't look back!" Mitch screamed in between pants as he was now being dragged. His voice faded with fear. With each step into the darkness of the forest it was evident escape was a lost cause.

John neared a clearing wheezing in pain. He lost his footing as he neared a slope. His heart rate quickened falling face first in a pile of mush.

Pairs of emaciated eyes outnumbered his. He found himself in a shallow grave with rotting corpses. Insects crawled all over their drooping skin. Huxley's eyes stared back in a blank gaze.

His face covered in beads of sweat. "Don't fucking move." John murmured in a near stoic state covering his dog with his body. Mitch had propped himself against the wall overseeing the three.

It was then Huxley realized he could see the barrel with a single round chambered underneath his being. "You move I'll put one in your head." He whispered coldly with fear in his eyes.

Huxley narrowed his blue eyes scornfully at his. He didn't blame him. If John feared for his life he knew they'd be done for.

The sounds of footsteps ceased near the open grave. A voice in russian barked out orders in a hurry. Soon two men had began bayoneting the dead with their rifles.

Mitch had watched in horror as they neared the three. He felt around grabbing a rock. Bring it you socialist fucks. He thought willing himself to fight.

Zodiac whined at the thought of death. The two froze in their tracks completely surprised. "Over here you socialist pigs." Mitch yelled at the two as he willed himself to stand.

He lunged forward smashing the red's head in with the stone. In seconds Huxley drew his knife. He pierced the soldiers side earning a blood curdling scream of pain as John fired a round at the other. Piercing screams filled the air. The fight survival had begun.

He watched the red mist escape his adversarie's shoulder. He pulled the trigger again only to fail to shoot.

He watched in horror seeing his comrades die at the hands of rough men. He steadied his rifle firing off a round at John.

The sound of the round that slapped into his flesh sickened him. He tackled the red face to ground wrapping his hands around his throat. He withered around in a desperate attempt to break free.

"Die you fucking coward." He seethed with rage. Without warning a grey blur had pounced on John. A caucasian shepherd towered over him.

The foul dog snarled revealing its razor sharp teeth. It tensed his body pinning John further into the ground while the other howled.

Zodiac pounced on the enormous howling dog. He sunk his teeth into its neck. The shepherd let out a vicious growl shaking free of Zodiac's hold.

"I'll show you real power you Siberian rat." The caucasian shepherd sneered. His pupils constricted at the sight of blood and loss of flesh and fur.

He clawed at the husky's neck and shoulder drawing blood in return. The enormous dog pinned the husky to the ground. His snout was being crushed by the enormous bite of the shepherd.

John looked at Zodiacs pleading eyes waiting for help. Zodiac let out a whine in fear of death itself.

The hound listened to his comrade's snout snap shut on John's arm. The sickening snap of a bone being broken sent the mongrels into a frenzy.

It almost seemed as if the mongrel was smiling an evil grin. His teeth clenched further into John's forearm flesh.

He gritted his teeth in pain. He would rather not give an ounce of satisfaction to the abomination. He pierced the hound in the neck only to be pinned down by the other, its claws had weighed him down.

It's claws dug deep into his pale skin. The dire hound pulled back its paws scarring his chest.

The shepherd tried going for the throat, a guaranteed kill spot. But the dog was a second too late. A fatal decision.

John had grabbed it by the throat. Zodiac watched it struggle in his grip. Seconds later foam and thick saliva gushed from its mouth dripping onto his face. His grip strengthened while the dog whimpered in pain.

The only thing between him and its jaws was his left forearm. Mitch slid a hidden knife from his custody. He struggled trying to get it. John looked at him pleading with his eyes.

The redhead looked beyond the trees frantically. He grabbed a mosin nagant off the dead firing off a round beyond the trees.

Huxley rapidly stabbed the enemy repeatedly ensuring his fight for survival remained true. A presence was felt. John's gaze had darted back to the knife glowing in all its glory.

With every attempt his fingertips would miss it by thousandths of an inch. Mere inches seemed like miles now.

John gave it one last go. He closed his eyes feeling around for the knife. The touch of the handle was at the end of his touch.

He dragged it back getting a firm grip. He swung the blade into the side of its head, while the shepherd let out a deafening yelp. The enormous dog had collapsed instantly. Its dead weight felt like a thousand tonnes. Almost bone crushing.

"Get it off me!" John shouted in pain. Huxley nodded in a hurry. He dragged the dead shepherd off laying it at the edge of the shallow grave. "We got more reds coming!" The englishman screamed as he aimed down the iron sights.

"Those dogs are monsters." Mitch commented in agonizing pain. "The whole town must've heard the shots." Mitch informed struggling to get out of the rotting pit.

"Come here boy." John whispered in concern for his dog. He watched him limp in pain. Just the whine alone set him in a fit of rage.

He crouched over regaining his pistol. John winced at the pain as he racked the slide back releasing a dud.

"I'm thinking of sending him home." He commented as blood spattered on his hand as he fired two shots into the dogs.

 _flashback ends_

"You'll get a telegram saying he's killed in action James." Mitch whispered cautiously as Jame's wife strolled into the bar. "Disregard everything. And I mean everything."

"Atrocities are being committed by both sides." Mitch declared emotionless. He gave a cold stare to his friend. Just the look in his eyes seemed more or less nightmarish.

The way the lighting hit his face seemed to drive himself mad. He chuckled sarcastically at his reflection from the bottle. "We'll get John back huh Zodiac?" He questioned with a smile as he stroked the husky's coat.

"Bring him home Mitch," James reassured with a solemn smile. "you know where the key is at. No need for knocking or calling just come on home with him."

How can a dog remain so faithful to man when we aren't faithful to mankind? He thought with a burning stare directed to Jenna and Zodiac. "God I hope dogs never lose faith in us. I already have."

"Dogs have unconditional love to mankind." James informed in a near whisper. "Mankind does not. Corruption ensues."

"So how'd you meet Balto?" Zodiac questioned softly followed by a yawn. He laid on the floor exhausted from the cold and the thought of his owners absence.

"A wolf attacked me and out of the blue he came along." Jenna replied in sorrow as she laid her head on his backside. "I-I didn't even thank him properly."

"You were lucky he was there," Zodiac informed with a stern voice. "most wolves would've killed you."

She furrowed a brow at his response. "What do you mean?" She asked in a demanding tone. The red husky perked her ears at the sigh he had released upon her.

"You're in heat." He replied shortly hoping to end an awkward exchange. She lifted her head dumbfounded. "And what does that mean?" She questioned in annoyance.

She nudged him with her paw awaiting a response. "Wake up." She demanded in a commanding way.

"What?" He replied irritated baring his teeth. He let out a growl that made her fur stand on end. Jenna flattened her ears at his aggression.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped." He declared in sorrow. "It means you're ready to be mated. He didn't try to mount you?" The grey husky asked nervously.

"No." Jenna responded smalley. "He fought off a wolf three times his size." She concluded dreamily with a small grin.

He perked his ears in amazement. "Was he hurt?" He asked in a hurry ready to leave. She hesitated to respond fearing his reply. Just his stare alone intimidated her into submission.

"His forepaw may be bruised." She replied avoiding his questioning gaze.

"We'll look for him in the morning." He reassured her with a weak grin.

 **Note: I'll begin editing this thanksgiving weekend. I haven't had time to post/edit. I'll see if I can post another chapter soon.. I'll tidy up the chapters in a more artistic way this weekend. If nothing comes up.**


	5. The Great Escape

The sun had risen past where the tips of trees and the blue sky had met at an angle. He watched blissfully as he imagined her retreating form meet the edge of town.

It was worth it. He thought with a small grin. Just the thought of her shot glimmers of hope within him. "I wonder what'll happen if I stroll into town?" He whispered to himself.

"The humans will skin you alive." A husky voice called out from behind. He lowered his ears at the recognition of its originator.

He came face to face with massive grey wolf with black ears as dark as night. The pure bred looked down upon Balto tilting his head in curiosity. Instantly Balto looked away knowing words of wisdom and hurt were to come his way.

"On with it uncle Jax." Balto uttered with a sigh. He took his place near a tree overlooking the calmness of Nome. He had hoped she would return knowing he was not a foe to the domesticated nor humans.

The elder groaned at the task at hand. He didn't want to blow out whatever flicker of hope Balto held within. "Your mother had the same look and feel when she meet him." He informed smally with a laugh.

The young wolf narrowed his eyes at his. "Love knows no boundaries." He continued sharply as he overlooked the town. "It'll get you killed."

He laid there silently letting the words echo within. Seconds had blurred into hours in his mind. The train of thought had taken a turn into uncertainty.

"How do you that?" Balto questioned with his heart welled up in his throat. He wondered how he got the words to come out.

"You're half wolf and husky." The grey wolf replied with ease. "Humans feel with their eyes not their hearts. A heartless bunch is what they are."

Balto had felt the tears well up in his eyes. He held the will not to cry. "She may have accepted you but the question remains." He paused at howl of the wind. "Have they?" He questioned in bitter tone. "She may be a beautiful husky but there are others that may be intrigued.. Is it worth sacrificing life and limb?"

Balto stammered to get a sentence out. "I- I don't know." Came the reply.

"In this world there are two types of beings." He informed in a sincere tone. "One is a sheepdog or a hunter's dog. They protect the flock of prey humans have domesticated."

He struggled to speak due to these words of torment.

"They guard the food that we kill and hunt. Those protectors in turn hunt us." He spoke in a manner of hiding a fit of rage. "Then there are wolves. We hunted these lands before man and the traitors had set foot and paw onto here. We take what we need and yet we are the ones being hunted for sport or piece of mind."

Not too far off in the distance a grey and red blur could be seen a few minutes away. Balto wagged his tail at the sight of Jenna. His heart raced to see her again. His ears perked at his uncle's speech.

"You are not a wolf nor a dog." Jax informed with a playful nudge. A single tear escaped his hold as it streamed toward his snout. "You only know what you are not. Because the choice is yours to make."

He looked skyward to his towering uncle with a grin. He nuzzled the scruff of his neck and chest just as he began to pull away. He circled Balto a few times before he broken the silence.

"Always hold your head up high." The grey wolf informed as he nudged up the juvenile to his feet. "Nothing scares off a potential mate more than a depressed fool. She needs to feel security and enthusiasm."

"The path you have already chosen will be difficult." The grey wolf informed walking away. "But never forget your roots."

He smiled at the thought of the first day he meet Jenna. The only dog besides Doc to accept him for who he is.

He peered around the corner of the hospital. Days have past since his heroic deed. The great race of mercy. In minutes he was supposed to meet up with Jenna following Rosy's release. He peered up at the sky with caution.

Judging by the position of the sun it was noon. "What's taking her so long?" He muttered under his breath. He felt a growl rumble in his throat unbeknownst to human performing a gesture. The feeling of a pat on the head was unfamiliar.

For the life of him he couldn't shake the feeling of affection. A newfound feeling brewed a different emotion within him. Taming his behavior proved fruitful as he watched the human smile as he called him a hero.

"Relax wolf dog." A russian like voice called out from behind. Balto turned around only to come face to face with a russian snow goose. "A pat of the head is equivalent to a nuzzle you dogs and wolves do."

"Right." Balto concluded in unease. He huffed in annoyance obviously unsettled. "These humans hated me days ago Boris. It's a new feeling and it doesn't feel quite right." The wolf dog whispered as Star, Nikki, and Kaltag passed by on the opposite side of the snow covered street.

"Balto a word from the wise." Boris spoke as he eyed the three passing by. "They are not your friends." He remarked as Star looked back with guilt in his eyes some fifteen yards away.

"Acquaintances maybe Balto, but friends never." He said through gritted teeth. Boris stole a glance of Balto. _My God he is giving me people bumps._

The look in his eyes chilled the russian snow goose to his core. He watched as his brown and yellow eyes turned black as glossy as ink. He snarled his snout revealing his teeth.

Boris cowered behind a metallic garbage bin. He shook uncontrollably while his teeth chattered. It had become clear what was happening. His primal instinct took over etched into him since the dawn of time.

In seconds he bolted from the scene. "Balto where are you going?" He called out in a mad dash behind him. The grey blur ran quickly through the maze of alleys throughout the town.

He stopped in observation. "Come on where'd you go?" He said in disappointment lowering his head to the ground for a sniff.

"Balto what gives?" Boris called out in exhaustion as he propped himself against a wall of a building. The wind blew hard sending a frightening chill to anything unprepared for the elements.

"Balto I am going home." Boris remarked as he trotted away. "Our home you know where it is. Never forget that." He sniffed the air smelling a sickening unforgiving smell. In seconds he ran past the goose in a hurry.

"This way Boris!" Balto shouted in anger as he circled back around to an unwilling Boris. He nudged the unwilling goose to an alley that brought back not so distant memories with Steele and the others.

He peered around sensing an off putting smell. "Something isn't right." Boris commented quietly as he covered his beak in an attempt to ward of the smell.

Balto nodded as the metallic scent grew stronger with every step they took. A scent that was very familiar but unknown. "Whatever it is we should be seeing it right about now." Balto commented in disgust.

Boris sighed heavily as Balto glanced around unnerved. A burning stare pierced his skull. "Come on out Steele." Balto whispered. The whimper of a child broke him out of his trance.

He followed the sound leading to an abandoned meat locker once used by the butcher. He peered inside only to see a mangled body beyond recognition in the darkness.

He gasped at the sight of the dead. The skin and flesh hung on his arms like a loose fitting shirt. He backed away in disgust and fear. "Who do I tell?" Balto questioned in panic. His nails tacking away on the floorboard made it worse.

A low cry pierced through the air and his soul. He closed his eyes and slowly turned his head toward its origin. _This isn't happening._ He thought to himself.

He opened his eyes coming face to face with the one he saved. By her form a mushers hat lay some inches away in a pool of blood. She whimpered in fear not knowing what's to come. Her eyes are crusted shut by the blood.

"Boris I don't know what to do." Balto said in a nerve wrecking tone. He let out a whimper signifying he wasn't a threat. He gently nipped the blood soaked mushers hat placing it onto her lap. "You came back." She muttered in a broken voice.

"She knew you left the day you brought the medicine. I believe she went looking for you earlier in the day today." Boris informed teary eyed as he saw her mauled form.

He laid his head onto her arm only to earn a a stifled scream of pain. "She feels cold Boris if we don't get help shes gonna die." Balto informed in shaky breaths. The bitter cold coming from a simple touch churned his stomach with fear.

"Balto if we do that you're going to take the fall!" Boris yelled in defiance. "This is foolishness! We'll die like dogs." Boris yelled not knowing what to do.

"I'm no dog." He countered with a half hearted smile. Without second thoughts he howled like a wolf would at the moon knowing a love it would never touch.

"You've killed both of us! You fool!" Boris screamed latching onto his face. Screams of the humans filled the air. In seconds the town's bell struck sending a deafening echo throughout Nome.

"You stay here you're dead." Boris shouted as he scurried away anticipating death itself.

Balto looked back with tears in his eyes. Upon his howl he knew he'd have to give up his new found life. _A town hero? Ppfft not anymore._ He thought as he trotted away.

Without warning a red and white blur pounced on him. "What did you do?" Jenna grumbled in an ill tempered tone. Upon seeing his fur and gifted bandana matted and drenched in blood a look in her eyes looked as if she wanted to kill something.

He closed his eyes not wanting to speak. He was at a loss of words for the mauling he were to take blame for.

She peered past his trail of paw prints. The sight of Rosy shaking uncontrollably sent her over the edge.

"She's going into shock." A human shouted in surprise. "Over there! He's responsible for this!" Shouted another as he pointed a lever action rifle accusingly at the two.

"This is all your fault!" Jenna seethed. She struck him quicker than a rattlesnake. In mere seconds she had him in her jaws.

He glanced at the man aiming his rifle clearly at the two. "Let me go!" He shouted in despair. He wheezed in pain with every word he uttered. The wolf dog's vision began to blur. In mere seconds darkness began to take its place. Seeing a muzzle flash he closed his eyes to the deafening shot overpowering one of his senses.

In an instance she dropped him from her death grip. He coughed vehemently with a look of betrayal in his eyes. His brown eyes widen in disbelief. A streak of scarlet ran down her face like a majestic stream.

"You're hurt." Balto commented as he turned quickly to the rifleman. He missed due to Rosy's father's intervention. He held the barrel of a winchester lever action rifle at a high angle. He shouted obscenities at him for taking aim at red and white husky.

"I can explain." He said quickly as he sprinted to the street. She scoffed in disgust at his attempt in innocence as she gave chase.

"I should have killed you." She commented following him throughout the street. The look of betrayal in his eyes sent her into a frenzy. It was worse than an insult but the destruction of trust. The very foundation built upon mutual love and respect had crumbled.

He weaved in and out of the streets and alleys. He turned back seeing a pack of sled dogs in pursuit. _Crap._ His mind screamed. He mentally scolded himself for breaking the town's silence with a howl.

Knowing well enough that a male should never step between a mother and her child he sought refuge. He'd rather die than to lift a paw against Jenna. A bullet seemed more favorable in his mind. _Death before dishonor._ He thought instantly.

He scanned the area for a fortress of solitude. Balto knew he'd have no chance on his own so he'd have to wait till nightfall. "Balto wait!" Boris called out in hopes of a quick nit reunion.

"Grab on quick Boris!" He panted in between breaths while barking followed suit. In a luck of a draw he caught his gifted bandana given to him days before.

He clutched his grip onto his neck hoping not to fall. For minutes Balto lead them on a chase zigzagging and weaving in and out the town. "Clever Balto very clever." Boris noted with a small chuckle at the plan of intertwining his scent and prints all around.

He rounded a corner coming face to face with Steele's musher. The human let out a gasp at the sight of his prized rescuer. He inched himself onto a wall. The two locked eyes for what seemed eternity.

The look of dread became evident in Balto's eyes. The look of guilt became etched in his face. One side wanted to save the half breed while the other wanted him dead. The musher gulped away the frog that was forming in his throat. "He's headed to snake river!" He shouted in a pretentious fit of rage.

He gave a reassuring look at the two before parting ways. _What have I done?_ He questioned himself in silence as he saw the grey blur vanish.

The two looked back in disbelief. A glimmer of hope shines within him. A whistle ripped the air followed by a blast he deemed from a rifle. A stinging sensation emitted from his neck.

"You're okay Balto!" Boris remarked frightened as a second round kicked up snow and dirt in front of them. "You've been grazed!"

Balto caught a glimpse to his side seeing a towering figure just feet away. "Enough of this charade." James announced aiming down the sights of his revolver.

Instinct took over. Instantly the wolf dog weaved in and out of the people of Nome in an attempt to ward off his aggressor.

He carefully aimed inbetween and beyond the crowd firing deafening shots in hopes of striking the hero of Nome. The groups of people gasped and screamed at the sight of the wolf dog than the shots itself.

"Run faster Balto!" Boris screamed as he saw Rosy's father reloading like a madman. He looked around seeing the blur of building coming to an end.

Balto quickened his pace seeing the boiler room to the hospital. "The great escape outweighs the great race of mercy." Boris chuckled while slowly closing the door.

He watched Balto collapse to the ground. Exhaustion overtook the hybrid. He looked around in dread. The very townspeople he aided were out for revenge. Bloodlust ran marathons in his mind. The feelings of an odd addiction settled in.

"I don't like it." He commented in sorrow. "I don't want to hurt them." He said choking down a dying sob.

The goose watched with worry as he observed his friend's face. The look of betrayal mixed with a hint of vengeance etched upon his face.

"Rosy." He muttered while covering his eyes with his forepaws. His breathing became rampant as a flash of anxiety poured over him. A hot burning sensation struck him in the abdomen as if a heated knife pierced him instantly.

He clenched his teeth to the point of grinding them in attempt of keeping the peace. Boris clenched his eyes shut at the noise of bare teeth near the point of fracturing.

He reached down feeling the rim of a hole. He winced in pain just as his feathers ventured out to be gentle giants.

Boris looked back at his crumpled form laying near the radiant warmth of the boiler. "You're gonna be okay," He said with fear in his eyes. "whatever you do don't fall asleep." He nodded weakly, whimpering in fright.

 **Note: To further the plot to my liking Balto never met the white wolf in the first movie. I've been busy with school and work. Revised chapters will be posted within a week. Chapters from this point will continue the main storyline. Some will have brief flashbacks of his puphood to young adulthood. -RWP2**

.


End file.
